Light My Candle
by kasssumi
Summary: Pracujący w kawiarni student sztuki i młody miliarder, który przegrał zakład, spotykają się, gdy w całej dzielnicy gaśnie światło. Uczynny Steve podpala chłopakowi świeczkę za każdym razem. Na podstawie piosenki (nie całego filmu) Light My Candle z "Rent".


Kiedy w mieszkaniu wyłączono prąd, Steve miał zamiar sprawdzić bezpieczniki. Szum na korytarzu i widok za oknem przekonały go jednak, że prądu nie ma nie tylko u niego, ale w całej dzielnicy, więc tylko westchnął i ostrożnie zakręcił farby. Już dzisiaj raczej nie skończy, ale na szczęście nie musiał oddawać rysunku do końca tygodnia. Miał właśnie zrobić sobie herbatę, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Odstawił kubek i poszedł sprawdzić, kto przyszedł.

Na progu stał młody chłopak. Steve wiedział, że mieszka w tym samym budynku, bo czasami wymijali się w drzwiach. Ledwie go poznał w tej względnej ciemności, ale na szczęście była pełnia, więc jego nie posiadające firan ani zasłon okna rzucały poświatę księżyca do mieszkania.

— Masz ogień? — zapytał chłopak i dopiero teraz Steve zobaczył, że trzymał w rękach świeczkę.

Wpuścił go do środka i skierował się do szafki przy kuchence, sięgając pudełko zapałek. Dopiero gdy odwrócił się do gościa zauważył, że ten nieco drży.

— Ty się trzęsiesz — powiedział na głos.

— To nic, wyłączyli mi ogrzewanie. I trochę kiepsko trzymam się na nogach — zbył go, ale mimo to Steve narzucił mu na ramiona swoją bluzę. Otrzymał za to uśmiech. — Zapalisz moją świeczkę?

Steve nie dosłyszał tego pytania, bo chłopak stanął tyłem do okien, co zaciemniło jego twarz i uwydatniło kształty, a także włosy, tego samego koloru co u...

— Na co się patrzysz? — zapytał, unosząc brodę.

Steve zamrugał i wyciągnął zapałkę.

— Na nic. Twoje włosy w świetle księżyca... — Zarumienił się i zapalił knot. — Przypominasz mi kogoś.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko przechylił głowę na bok, jakby czekał na dalszy ciąg. W świetle rzucanym przez świeczkę Steve zobaczył, że jego źrenice nie zachowują się normalnie.

Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, ale przy pierwszym kroku zachwiał się. Steve złapał go, aby się nie przewrócił.

— Dasz radę? — zapytał, kiedy gość stanął prosto.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i posłał mu leniwy uśmiech.

— Nie jadłem dzisiaj za dużo, ale pokój przynajmniej przestał się kręcić... Co? — zapytał, zauważając pewnie to, jak Steve się gapił. Znowu. Spojrzał na ziemię i potarł dłonią kark.

— Nic. Twój uśmiech przypomniał mi... — zaczął, ale nie dano mu skończyć.

— Zawsze ludziom kogoś przypominam. — Wywrócił oczami i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. — Kto to? — zapytał, nie odwracając się.

— Nie żyje — odpowiedział Steve, niemal jak z przyzwyczajenia. Już bolało mniej niż parę miesięcy temu. — Miała na imię Peggy.

— Zgasło! — rzucił chłopak, wyrywając go od tych melancholijnych wspomnień. — Przykro mi z powodu twojej przyjaciółki. — Steve uniósł głowę, bo głos brzmiał zdecydowanie bliżej. Miał rację; nieznajomy stał tuż przy nim. — Zapalisz moją świeczkę?

— Cóż... — odpowiedział tylko, spełniając to życzenie.

— Tak? — zapytał niskim tonem chłopak i pochylił w jego stronę, przez co drgnęły mu ręce. — Ała! — Odsunął się, ale Steve podążył za nim, łapiąc jego rękę, aby przyjrzeć się szkodom.

— Och, wosk.

— Kapie — zauważył brunet, ciągnąc jego dłoń w dół, nawet za siebie, przysuwając się tak, że ich torsy stykały się. — Lubię takie uczucie między moimi...

— Palcami! — wtrącił Steve, wyrywając rękę i odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość z zakłopotanym śmiechem. — No wiadomo. No cóż, dobranoc.

Wskazał nieokreślonym ruchem ręki w stronę drzwi, po czym przeczesał nią włosy. Dłoń, którą przed chwilą trzymał nieznajomy, zacisnął na krótko w pięść. Chłopak bez słowa zaczął iść do wyjścia i Steve nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Zauważył, że zatrzymał się dwa kroki przed drzwiami.

— Znowu zgasło? — zapytał od niechcenia. Pewna jego część miała taką nadzieję.

— Nie — odpowiedział gość. Tym razem jego głos nie był miękki i łagodny, ale jakby zdenerwowany. — Chyba upuściłem działkę — oznajmił, po czym zrzucił jego bluzę z ramion i zaczął frenetycznie rozglądać się po pokoju.

Steve został nagle wciągnięty w przeszłość, co mu się nie za bardzo podobało, więc spróbował ją rozproszyć.

— Często cię widuję, przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. I nie mówię tylko o okolicy. — Gdy nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji na swoją beznadziejną próbę flirtu, perfidnie zdmuchnął mu świeczkę. — Zgasło ci — rzucił.

Chłopak westchnął i odstawił świeczkę.

— Wiem, że ją miałem, kiedy wchodziłem — oznajmił zirytowany, po czym wszedł głębiej do mieszkania, gdzie nie mógł nic upuścić, bo wcześniej go tam nawet nie było. — Może jest na podłodze?

— Na podłodze...? — Zdziwienie Steve'a wynikało z tego, że nieznajomy zaczął na czworakach szukać swojej zguby, a rumieniec pojawił się przez to, że w jego stronę ukazany był w tej pozycji... tył chłopaka.

— Podobno mam najlepszy tyłek w okolicy — powiedział nagle brunet, trzęsąc wspomnianym tyłkiem lekko. — Czy to prawda?

— Co? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Steve, jakby się przesłyszał.

— Znowu się gapisz — zauważył na to nieznajomy, wstając i otrzepując kolana.

— Och nie, znaczy, masz, masz bardzo ładny... z–znaczy...! — jąkał się Steve, czując gorąco na twarzy. Rzucił na niego okiem i zauważył znowu obecny ten uśmiech. — Przypominasz mi kogoś — skończył, banalnie się powtarzając.

Chłopak wywrócił oczami, opierając rękę na biodrze, ale uśmiechał się w rozluźniony sposób.

— Twoją nieżyjącą dziewczynę — dodał pokazując, że słuchał go wcześniej.

— Ale tylko z uśmiechu — sprostował Steve, zapalając świeczkę i podając mu ją. — Ale jestem pewny, że widziałem cię gdzieś indziej.

Brunet znowu skupił się i zaczął rozglądać się po podłodze. Odpowiedział dopiero po chwili:

— Chodzisz do tej kawiarni koło budynku Starka? Często tam się zjawiam.

— Tak! — rzucił Steve, bo rzeczywiście, teraz mógł wyraźnie przypomnieć sobie, że jego gość często przychodził do kawiarni, w której pracuje. Jednak nie sądził, żeby on z kolei skojarzył go z tego samego miejsca, bo przy świetle rzucanym przez świeczkę widział, jak niepewnie chodzi i niezdrowo wygląda.

Przypomniały mu się stare czasy, z Buckym, Peggy i innymi, beztroskie i radosne, oczywiście dopóki przez niedopatrzenie Peggy nie została zarażona i nie było sposobu jej uratowania, tylko powolne czekanie na koniec. Zacisnął szczękę i patrząc za chłopakiem, skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Może byś jednak dał sobie z tym spokój? Wyglądasz na szesnaście lat.

Takiego oburzonego jeszcze go nie widział.

— Mam dziewiętnaście lat! I musiałem szybko wydorośleć. — Steve teraz nie widział zbytnio tej dorosłości. — Urodziłem się _zły_! — dodał, okręcając się i akcentując ostatni wyraz.

— Też kiedyś tak uważałem — skomentował Steve, unosząc brew. — I też tak się trząsłem.

— Mówiłem ci, nie mam ogrzewania.

— Też się tak pociłem.

— Jestem przeziębiony.

Jeśli na każdy jego argument będzie miał lichą wymówkę, to Steve po prostu będzie musiał mówić prosto z mostu.

— Też byłem ćpunem.

Chłopak zerknął na niego przez ramię, ale nie przerwał poszukiwań.

— No to cóż, po prostu chcę czuć się dobrze.

Steve wywrócił oczami i wypuścił powietrze przez usta. Nie nadawał się na głos sumienia. Jego wzrok spoczął na podłodze u jego stóp.

— O, mam.

Brunet szybko spojrzał w jego stronę, kiedy pochylił się po działkę.

— Co masz? — zapytał, podchodząc do niego.

— Nic, papierek po cukierku — odpowiedział Steve, ale nieznajomy uśmiechał się psotnie, więc wiedział, że zupełnie mu nie uwierzył.

Schował działkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni, ale jak widać trzeba było czegoś więcej, żeby powstrzymać chłopaka, bo mimo to chciał po nią sięgnąć. Dlatego Steve po prostu zgasił świeczkę, przez co gość spojrzał na niego z udawanym oburzeniem.

— Co zrobiłeś z moją świeczką? — zapytał, udając urażonego, napierając na niego, aż cofając się nie upadł na kanapę. Chłopak wisiał nad nim, co rozbudziło w Stevie wyobraźnię.

— To była moja ostatnia zapałka — oznajmił, ruszając nogą i starając się nie myśleć o bardzo ładnej kolumnie szyi w polu jego widzenia ani o tym, jak łatwo byłoby nieznajomemu usiąść okrakiem na jego kolanach. Przełknął, kiedy wydawało się, że chłopak właśnie taki ma zamiar, ale w końcu usiadł na podłokietniku.

— No cóż, oczy nam się przyzwyczają do światła księżyca — powiedział brunet, wyrzucając świeczkę i patrząc na niego uważnie.

— To pewnie nawet wcale nie jest księżyc — zaczął Steve, pokazując palcem za okno. — Pewnie sąsiad z dołu zapala swoje...

— Co za bzdury — przerwał Steve'owi, łapiąc jego dłoń między swoje i badając je dotykiem, od czasu do czasu ocierając o swój tors.

Zarumieniony Steve patrzył przed siebie.

— Masz zimne ręce — skomentował niepewnym głosem.

— Twoje są... — zaczął chłopak, obracając jego rękę. Steve nadal na niego nie patrzył. — Twoje są duże. Jak mojego ojca.

Coś w jego głosie kazało Steve'owi odwrócić się i zobaczył na twarzy swojego gościa znikający cień. Ale pewnie mu się przywidziało, bo zaraz znowu pokazał mu uśmiech.

— Zatańczysz? — poprosił brunet, wstając i ciągnąc go za sobą.

— Z tobą? — zapytał głupio, ale nie mógł uderzyć się w czoło, bo chłopak złapał obie jego ręce i odciągnął go od mebli.

— Nie, z moim ojcem — odpowiedział sarkastycznie, kiedy robił obrót pod jego ręką.

— Jestem Steve — przedstawił się, opuszczając ręce i uśmiechając się.

— Mówią na mnie... — podszedł i obszedł go dookoła, po czym machnął mu działką przed twarzą — ... Tony.

Steve sięgnął do swojej kieszeni, ale była pusta. Patrzył za Tonym, który zadowolonym, lekkim krokiem wyszedł z jego mieszkania. Postanowił, że gdy tylko jutro Tony wejdzie do jego kawiarni, zaprosi go na randkę. Zbyt długo żył przeszłością. Zamiast zrobić sobie herbatę, postanowił zadzwonić do Bucky'ego.

**sss**

— Mówię ci, Rhodey — mówił Tony do słuchawki na uchu, wycierając ręce w ręcznik i wychodząc z laboratorium Stark Industries. — Cały czas mówił, że kogoś mu przypominam, a kiedy podsunąłem mu jak na tacy, gdzie pracuję, to skojarzył mnie dlatego, że chodzę do kawiarni obok.

Rhodey, oczywiście, zaśmiewał się po drugiej stronie.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przeprowadzka z posiadłości się poszczęściła? Stary, wisisz mi z cztery nowe samoloty, gdyby nie ja, nie poznałbyś kolesia.

— Wcale nie „gdyby nie ty", ja sam do tego doprowadziłem...

— Prawda, sam przegrałeś zakład...

— ...ty tylko ustaliłeś warunki... hej! — Tony udał oburzenie, kiedy po drugiej stronie znowu było słychać śmiech. Tak naprawdę uśmiechał się do siebie, bo zadowolony Rhodey był jego ulubionym Rhodeyem. — Śmiej się, śmiej, koleś ma _dołeczki_, jakie to niesprawiedliwe. Jest pewnie w twoim wieku.

Wyszedł ze swojego budynku i nadal beztrosko rozmawiał z przyjacielem z MIT, kiedy wchodził do kawiarni. Teraz, kiedy wiedział, że być może tutaj spotka Steve'a, rozejrzał się po klientach, ale nie zauważył nikogo z szerokimi ramionami i blond włosami. Natomiast kiedy jego wzrok padł na baristę...

— Cholera, Rhodey, on tu _pracuje_, a nie przesiaduje na kawie! — syknął.

Znowu w uchu usłyszał wybuch śmiechu.

— Idź po kawę, Tones, przecież wiesz, jak to się robi — powiedział Rhodey, po czym rozłączył się.

Tony westchnął głęboko i zaczął iść w stronę lady, przez co ściągnął na siebie uwagę. Gdy Steve go zauważył, uśmiechnął się szeroko, znowu pokazując te dołeczki.

— Cześć, Tony — przywitał się. — Wyglądasz... trzeźwiej.

Z miny Steve'a wynikało, że nie o to mu chodziło, ale Tony był wdzięczny, że nie powiedział tego inaczej. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, kto słucha. W odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i złożył zamówienie. Gdy Steve przyniósł mu kawę i uśmiechnął się, Tony zapomniał, że jest w miejscu publicznym.

— Umówisz się ze mną? — zapytał Steve, rumieniąc się nieco i przeczesując włosy palcami.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Tony tylko patrzył się na niego, ale gdy dołeczki zaczęły znikać z twarzy Steve'a, sięgnął do kieszeni po długopis i szarpnął rękę baristy, zapisując na niej swój numer.

— Zadzwoń, to ustalimy kiedy i gdzie — powiedział twardo, uśmiechając się mimowolnie.

Wyglądało na to, jakby Steve chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale przerwał im flesz aparatu. Obaj odwrócili się w stronę błysku, Tony nadal trzymając rękę Steve'a.

— Peter? — Zdawało się, że Steve znał fotografa. — Co robisz?

Peter wyglądał na zdziwionego tym, że Steve się dziwi. Wskazał kciukiem na Tony'ego, który cofnął ręce, schował długopis i chwycił kubek z kawą.

— To jest Tony Stark — wytłumaczył Steve'owi fotograf.

Jak Tony przewidział, Steve spojrzał na niego speszony z zaskoczeniem i rumieńcem. Już otwierał usta, ale miliarder nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

— O nie. Nie ma tak. Pierwsze słowo do dziennika, drugie do śmietnika, masz zadzwonić, bo wykupię tę kawiarnię i cię zwolnię.

I Peter, i Steve patrzyli na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale o ile Peter wyglądał na prawdziwie przestraszonego, to Steve po chwili roześmiał się cicho.

— Dobrze, zadzwonię.

Zadowolony Tony odwrócił się i popijając kawę, wracał do pracy.


End file.
